Bad day Angrey
by Piper Masters
Summary: (No, I didn't misspell angry- just roll with it) Danny Fenton and Gray Fullbuster have both made a HUGE mistake; they're teenagers. Now, their lives are on the line, and the only way to get out is to work together. If their captor releases her 'little lambs' that is.
1. How it all began

Chapter one

How it all began

"Damn it Natsu..." Gray Fullbuster growled as he sulked to his house. His palm was full of ice and pressed to his left eye- one of many bruises he currently had.

Today was not a good day for Gray. He had woken up in a rotten mood. Then again, just the day before he had gotten his butt handed to him while on a mission. And, of course, Natsu had been the big hero and saved everyone.

Natsu barely had a scratch while Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy had been slightly more beat up.

He woke up and headed for the guild like usual, still sore but trying not to show it. The rest of his team had already gotten there and were discussing the things they did well on their mission, and when they would take their next one.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy had said brightly when he had walked in. He tilted his head in response.

"Did you sleep alright?" The ever innocent Wendy asked.

Truthfully, no. Gray's arm was really bugging him because he had almost dislocated his shoulder, his stomach hurt because it had taken multiple beatings, and his pride was somewhat wounded because he had had to be saved by Natsu.

"Yeah," he lied, hiding a wince as he sat at the table.

Lucy yawned and stretched. "Lucky you. I didn't sleep at all last night- I was stressing out about rent and then I was up writing."

"How is your novel coming Lucy?" Erza questioned. Gray nodded.

"Yeah. I still don't know what happens next!"

Lucy smacked Gray's arm playfully. "You weren't supposed to read it in the first place Gray!" She turned to Erza. "And so far I think it's going great! I still need to work out the final plot twisting ending, but other then that-"

"What's it about again?" Natsu asked.

"This is a new one," Lucy explained. "It's about this kid who discovers he can turn invisible and-"

Carla flicked her tail. "The character can turn invisible?" She sniffed. "That is quite impossible you know."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But that's the fun of writing- it doesn't have to be possible!"

Natsu laughed and punched the air. "Awesome!"

Gray nodded absently, his eyelids growing heavier. He hardly noticed when Natsu walked behind him, caught his foot on the leg of his chair and fell, dragging Gray with him.

"What the Hell man!" Gray snapped, rushing to stand back up.

Natsu stood up do, brushing his pants off. "Me? It was your stupid chair that tripped me!"

Before long, a fight had broken out. Gray- being tired- had gotten his butt kicked and had gained a new black eye as well as re-injuring his shoulder and having his stomach receive more bruising.

He had managed to hit Natsu a few times, leaving a few good marks on the kid. So that wasn't what was pissing him off right now.

He was pissed off because A.) He was sore B.) he was tired and C.) the guild had blamed him for the fight with Natsu. Normally they just shrugged and laughed it off as boys being boys. Today, however, seemed to be Make Gray Feel Like Crap day. Everyone- even his own team mates!- had called him immature, reckless, and stupid. They said the fight had been uncalled for.

Then, someone went as far to mention the Ul would have been disappointed in Gray and his behavior.

That had been it for him. Gray had stormed out of the guild hall, ignoring the apologetic calls and pleas to come back.

 _I hate my life sometimes..._ Gray thought bitterly. And that was when it all went black.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Danny was not in a good mood. He hadn't slept the night before at all. First, he was chasing and being chased by Skulker until two in the morning, fighting until Tucker could fix the recently broken Fenton Thermos. Then he had stayed awake until his alarm clock went off studying for the test he had that day.

On the way to school, the Box Ghost had showed up. The ghost managed to sneak up on Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and trap all three of them in a box for two hours. After Danny broke them out, he got tossed around by the ghost before sending him packing.

So he was tired, scraped up, and late for school- not a good combination.

Mr. Lancer had scolded him strongly for being late, Tucker snapped at him for falling asleep in their math class, and Sam had made more then a few snide comments about how he had gotten himself beat up by the _Box Ghost._

Oh, and that test he'd studied so hard for? C-. So he had forgotten a few capitol letters here and there, so what? And come on, mixing up _there, their, and they're_ aren't worth dropping a letter grade- he was half asleep! His teacher, however, hadn't thought the same way Danny did.

And that was just the first half of the day. Danny had been planning on eating a simple and quiet lunch, maybe sneaking in a quick nap, then suffering through the rest of the day in peace.

Obviously that wouldn't happen. Danny Fenton never had an easy day.

Lunch time finally rolled around for which Danny was grateful- he was _starving_ \- but he didn't get to eat. His lunch money account was empty and he didn't have any cash on him. Tucker always brought exact change and Sam's parents had made it very clear that she was not to buy food for 'that strange Fenton boy'.

She did, obviously, offer him half of her veggie tofu sandwich and some of her veggie fries, but Danny didn't want it.

He sat at their normal place under a tree, curled up on his side and used his back pack as a pillow. He was asleep in seconds.

He was awoken by something cold and wet spilling on him. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out, bracing himself to go ghost and fight.

Instead, he was greeted by the smirking face of none other than _Dash._

"Wakey wakey Fen _turd._ " The bully snickered, his now empty water bottle in hand.

After Dash was done taunting Danny, he had gone to gym class where he played the game universally known as Hell: dodge ball.

Sure, he, Tucker, and Sam had all been on the same team, but still. Danny got pelted with balls even after he was out!

Now, Danny was walking home. He was so tired and so done with life. Even his best friends had seemed against him today! He had missed the bus and Jazz said she wouldn't give him a ride home.

"You need to learn to manage your time better." She had said as she turned him down.

"I _really_ hate my life sometimes..." Danny muttered and he tripped over the sidewalk, tore a hole in his jeans, and scraped his knee.

With a slight hiccup, his ghost sense appeared. Danny jumped to his feet, turning in a circle, searching for the ghost that had set it off.

"We really hate ours too." A voice said. Danny felt a cold hand on his arm and suddenly, he blacked out.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

The ghost gazed lovingly at the unconscious boys laying on the floor before her. Oh, this would be such fun! Finally, she had found not one but _two_ people who understood her!

And the fact that they were too cute for words was just an added bonus.

"Oh you sweet, poor, abused little lambs." She cooed, running her finger's through their hair. "Don't worry. Don't fear. You'll never have to go back to that world- never again see the world you hate. We can stay here, forever! We can all be happy together, forever! We can all be happy."

She leaned down and gave each boy a peck on the cheek.

"Do not despair my little lambs. We will never be hurt again!"

One of the boys- the shorter, younger one- began to stir and groan a little in his sleep.

"Don' t'ch me..." He muttered, barely coherent.

The ghost sighed, almost in disappointment. "Why are you humans so attached to the world you hate? Don't worry little lambs, soon, you will forget all about the pain it caused you. You will forget all about that world."

She dragged first one and then the other into a little room, just slightly bigger then a large broom closet.

"Don't worry little lambs," she said again as she closed and locked the door. "I'll never let you go back."

Hey guys it's me! So this is gonna be a fairly short story- 8 chapters at 3 pages each. But it gets updated every other day! I may or may not do my usual comment dedications, depending on if I get comments or not. Anyways, bye! (::)


	2. Meeting

Chapter Two

Gray didn't want to open his eyes. He was hardly awake but he was already painfully aware of the ache coming form his abdomen. For whatever reason, his stomach seemed to be his weakest point.

He was on something soft and warm. He was so comfortable, he just didn't want to move. That was until his pillow began to move.

Gray opened his eyes just as the boy he was laying on did.

The two boys yelped and moved away from each other.

"WHO ARE YOU?" They yelled in unison.

Gray took the first step. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

The kid eyed him wearily, then extended his hand. "Danny Fenton."

Gray shook his hand. "Now that that's out of the way," Gray yanked Danny towards him and pinned him to the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

Danny didn't look frightened like Gray would have expected- if anything he looked annoyed. "I just _told you!_ I'm Danny."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. Where are we, why did you bring me here? Did Natsu put you up to this?"

"Me?" Danny sputtered. "What are you talking about? You're the one who set my ghost sense off! Why did you kidnap me? Are you working for Vlad?"

Gray moved away and released the kid.

"Ghost sense?" He questioned, clearly confused.

Danny just shook his head. "Whatever. So what are you the ghost of huh? I've never seen you before."

"I'm not a ghost moron. I'm alive." Gray folded his arms and sighed. "What guild are you from, 'cause I know I've never seen you around Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tales? What, like the stories with princes and princesses and magic?"

There was silence as the boys eyed each other up.

"What city are you from?" Gray finally asked.

"Amity Park, New York."

"Where the Hell is _that?_ "

Danny laughed. "You're kidding me right?" Gray stared at him blankly. "Ok or, maybe you aren't. Where are you from?"

"The kingdom of Fiore." Gray answered. "Mongolia, member of Fairy Tail."

Danny shook his head. "Ok, if you aren't a ghost then you are legitimately insane, Gray Fullbuster." Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Uhhh, dude? Where'd your clothes go?"

Gray glanced down to see his naked torso and almost bare legs. The only thing keeping him from being completely naked were his dark blue boxers.

"Don't ask." He snapped. How old was this Danny kid anyways- 12, 13? He looked like he was Wendy's age- maybe a little older.

Gray looked around the room the two were in. He tried the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked.

"Ok, either you're a really crazy kidnapper," he began, turning to Danny. "Or someone else kidnapped us."

Gray watched is fascinated horror as Danny hiccuped, a blue vapor coming from his lips.

"More like some _thing._ " The boy growled. "Get behind me."

Gray had to laugh at that. "Dude, you're like, 5 feet tall. And I'm older than you. _And_ I have a better chance of saving us."

Danny scoffed. "Yeah, _sure._ Just get behind me if you want to live."

Suddenly, a sweet laughed echoed though the small room. Gray and Danny both jumped.

Instinctively, Gray grabbed into Danny, and Danny hugged back.

They watched, holding each other, as a girl walked though the door.

"I see my little lambs are awake!" She purred. "And they're already friends! Oh, this is going much better then planned!"

"Ok, that's enough of this..." Gray growled. Placing his fist on his palm he shouted, "Ice make: arrow!". His icy bow and arrow appeared in his hands and he aimed at his kidnapper.

Danny yelped and jumped back. "W- what? How'd you?"

Gray let the arrow fly and was shocked when it passed through the girl.

"Going ghost!" Gray turned to see Danny... change.

Two beams of light formed a circle at his waist, one went up, one went down. As they did, his jeans and shirt melted into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, and a weird logo on his chest.

Danny's blue eyes became green and his hair turned white.

"You can requip?" Gray gasped.

Danny looked at the older boy in confusion. "Dude, _what are you talking about!?"_

The boy then proceeded to shoot glowing green balls of.. something at the girl. She avoided them easily.

"Oh, poor little lambs. You still aren't ready to let go, are you?"

Gray and Danny glanced at each other. Sure, they both thought the other was crazy, but working together might be the only way to break out of here.

"Are you the one who kidnapped us?" Danny questioned cautiously.

The girl nodded and clapped her hands. "Yes yes!"

"Why?" Gray asked.

The girl folded her hands together in front of her. "I heard your cries of course! You, like me, hated the world you lived in! So I saved you! Now you never have to go back to the world, or lives, that you hate!"

Danny raised an eye brow. "Hate my life? What are you talking about? I'm fine with my life!"

Gray nodded. "Seriously, what gave you the idea we hated out lives?"

The girl giggled. "Oh, so innocent! IT'S SO CUTE!" She smiled wide. "I just want to eat you up!"

Gray and Danny exchanged a concerned glance.

"You both called!" She explained. "You both said so yourselves; 'I hate my life'. I understand you! I will love you more than the others in your life did! Just look at you!"

Danny and Gray scanned each other, Danny noticing the considerable amount of bruises Gray had covering his body and Gray noting just how tired Danny looked. Both were thinking the same thing; _What_ _ **happened**_ _to this guy?_

"So," the girl went on. "I have brought you to my home. And it is here, my little lambs, where we shall live together forever! Never in the presence of hate or sadness. We will live in a world where we are perfectly happy!"

"Are you crazy!?" Danny yelled. "I'm not staying here!"

"Me neither." Gray agreed. "There's important stuff I gotta do back home!"

The girl laughed. "Oh little lambs, always so confused and mislead. You are home now! Your world doesn't exist anymore. You are with me now."

"TAKE ME HOME!" Gray roared.

The girl just shook her head and laughed. "Soon, little lamb, you will see. This is where you belong." With that, she turned and left the room, locking the door behind her.


	3. Powers

Chapter three

"So, I'm in another dimension?" Gray clarified. "For real?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Sorry to break it to you man, but I have no idea how to get you back either."

Gray shook his head. "You realize how insane that sounds, right?" He leaned his head back on the wall. "Then again, I've met an alternate universe version of myself, so I guess it's nothing new."

Danny laughed. "wow. You're life really isn't easy, huh?"

"Well, it depends of the day." Both boys laughed. "What about you? How does life work here in- where'd you say we were in again?"

"New York."

"New York land."

Danny cracked a smile, but decided against correcting Gray. "It's ok I guess. Gotta go to school and deal with bully's and annoying teachers and-"

"School?"

"Yeah. Ya know, where you learn to read and write and do math. Where you learn history and-"

"Wait," Gray held up a hand. "You have a master teaching you these things?"

"A teacher, yeah,"

"They teach you magic too?"

Danny laughed. "We don't have magic here Gray."

"But I just saw you-"

"Powers and magic are two different things. And I'm the only one who has powers like these, except for Vlad anyways."

"I get it," Gray snapped his fingers. "Vlad- he's your master isn't he? He's the one teaching you all the 'sool' stuff, right."

"School. And ew, no."

Gray cocked his head to the side. "That's not how you do things here?"

Danny shook his head. "Is that how you do things?"

"Basically I guess. You just choose what magic you want to learn, and find a master. You become their student, and they teach you everything they think you need to know. If you're going to be a wizard, your next step is to join a guild. That's basically how our world works."

"Wow," Danny whistled. "Your parents let you do that? When your so young? Isn't that illegal?"

"Dude, I'm 16. I found my master when I was around 9."

Danny's jaw fell open. "You left home when you were _nine_? Your parents let you do that!?"

"My parents are dead. It's not uncommon."

"Oh."

Gray just shrugged it off. "It's not really a big deal- At least not any more. So how do things work around here, if my way is so weird?"

"Personally, I like your world better than mine. Here, we are forced by law to attend school from around the age of 6 to the age of 18. School is this building with a bunch of people learning the same thing. The material gets more advanced the older you get. Anyway, after you graduate 12 grades of school, you're an adult. You have to have a job and are normally expected to go to collage."

"That sounds awful. You don't get to choose exactly what you wanna learn?"

"In collage you kinda can," Danny shrugged. "Until then you just kinda have to do what everyone else does."

Gray scowled. "You guys don't really have anything that makes you special, do you?"

Danny was about to protest, but stopped. Compared to Gray and his world, humanity really was boring.

"What's a guild?" Danny asked.

"To be officially be considered a wizard, you have to join one. It just means that people can hire you for your magic ability and you do jobs for them. Or, in Fairy Tail's case, save the world every other day."

"I hear ya," Danny agreed. "So, who's Natsu?"

"My best friend and worst enemy."

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really. I've known him forever. And I really hate his guts."

Danny laughed. "You are nothing like me and my best friend. We do everything together; we even get sick at the same time. Well, that's me and Tucker anyways. Sam and I are a different story..."

"Is Sam like Natsu?"

"Naw, she's cool."

Gray raised an eye brow. "'Sam' is a girl's name?"

"Gender mutual."

Gray shook his head in disbelief. "So how do things go with her?"

"I've known her for a long time; she's awesome. She and Tucker don't always agree on everything but..."

"Sounds like Natsu and Lucy."

"Is Lucy your girlfriend?"

Gray blushed bright red. Instead of answering he shot back, "Is Sam yours?"

Neither boy answered.

"So who _is_ Lucy?" Danny asked, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"Another one of my best friends."

"How many do you have?"

"Four."

"Oh."

Gray smiled. "Yeah. Mr. Popular, right? Anyways, Lucy and Natsu don't always get along either. And Natsu and Erza don't always get along. Or Natsu and Wendy. Natsu just doesn't get along with people in general." He let out a small laugh.

Danny nodded. "Neither does Sam. She just kinda hates everyone."

"Natsu loves everyone, but he's an idiot. Then again, he does eat fire and was raised by a dragon, so who can blame him."

Danny laughed for 5 straight minutes, until he realized that Gray wasn't joking. "For real?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, that is actually weird in my world too."

Danny stared at Gray. "You world sounds awesome dude!"

"Better than this place, that's for sure." Gray waved his hand around. "Is all of New York like this? Getting kidnapped, being kept places against your will?"

"Yeah. But this isn't New York."

Gray blinked. "Then where are we?"

"The Ghost Zone."

Danny said it so casually, Gray didn't think he'd heard him correctly. For the past couple of hours, the two had been chatting, getting to know each other. Gray had learned all about New York, some place called 'America' which was one of seven continents, on a planet called 'Earth'.

That made no sense of course, because Gray lived on Earth. But he had just returned from Edolas, so we couldn't say it was as surprising as it felt.

The more he talked about Fairy Tail and his friends, the more Gray missed them. Sure, he had been mad at them, and in that instant never seeing them again would have been fine, but he didn't mean it. He never had. Now he was faced with the very real possibility of never being with his friends again, and it made his heart hurt.

Danny sighed, letting the momentary pause to collect his thoughts. He was kidnapped, his friends had no idea he was gone, and he was with some other dimension weirdo. A weirdo who, by the way, had a habit of stripping off his clothes. Gray's world sounded amazing- no school, magic powers, living with your friends all the time. But at the same time, it sounded utterly depressing.

They never got to live with their parents; their parents were normally dead by the time they were reaching double digits. And from what Gray had said, their lives sucked- at least if you belonged to Fairy Tail. Facing death almost every day? Sure, Danny did that too, but on a much smaller scale.

And they didn't have the internet. That was a deal breaker.

"So," Gray rubbed a hand absently across the bruise on his jaw. "How did you get your powers?"

Danny laughed. "Oh God, that's a strange story."

"My parents were killed by a demon. Natsu eats fire. Erza was freakin' slave. Wendy was raised by a dragon. Try me."

"Point taken. Wendy was raised by a dragon too?"

"And Gajeel."

"I thought you said that was weird?"

"It is," Gray smirked. "But weird has a way of collecting at Fairy Tail. So, about your powers?"

Danny shrugged. "Compared to you, it's more idiotic than cool."

"I hang out with Natsu almost every day- trust me, nothing you say could sound idiotic."

"I got shocked."

Gray flipped his bangs out of his face, and Danny noticed a scar above his eye. He wondered briefly how he' gotten it, but then decided it as better not to ask. Gray was watching him, his expression unreadable.

And his jeans were gone. That was uncomfortable.

"I, uh... I got shocked by a machine."

Gray laced his fingers behind his head and stretched his legs out in front of him. "This sounds like a very long and interesting story."

Danny laughed.

"Long? Maybe. Interesting? Probably not."

"So," Gray leaned forward. "How'd it all start?"

"With a stupid idea from my best friend, and parents with an unhealthy obsession. As all good story's begin." Gray laughed.

"I was right, this will be interesting."

Danny laughed too. "Well, at the time, it was more painful than interesting. My parents built a machine to bust a whole into another dimension."

Gray's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"But it didn't work. So, I tried to fix it."

"You're 14, and tried to break into another dimension? School must be a good thing after all."

Danny scoffed. "I wasn't actually smart enough to try and do anything with it! Get real. No, I went inside so Sam could get a picture. Anyways, while I was in there, I tripped. And you know what I hit?"

Gray shrugged. "Another dimension?"

"The **ON** button."

"It was _inside_ the machine!?"

"Yup."

Gray laughed. "What moron-" He shut his mouth. "I mean,"

"No, no," Danny laughed. "Trust me, my dad is a moron. A smart, fudge obsessed, brilliant moron."

"So what happened when you hit the switch?"

"The machine turned on. And it worked."

"It opened a whole to another dimension?" Gray's jaw hung open. "that's amazing! I don't care where you're from, that _has_ to be considered epic."

Danny nodded. "Trust me, it is. Unless you're caught in the middle of it."

Gray gave Danny a blank stare- he didn't get it yet.

"I was standing in the portal as it broke physics. That's how I got my powers." Danny explained.

"I don't follow."

"A portal to the land of the dead opened. I was in the middle of it. Dead land tried to kill me, everything else tried to save me. Neither side could win in the 10 seconds this happened in, so I got powers instead."

"So..." Gray shook his head. "Technically you're half dead?"

"Basically."

"Ya know, I take it back." Gray said as he laid back, closing his eyes. "I guess you New Yorkers have somethin' special about you after all."


	4. Run

Chapter four

Gray was asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. Danny sighed, leaning back against the wall. He had tried to escape the room as soon as Gray had fallen asleep; it was both human and ghost proof. He hadn't tried his ghostly wail, but he had a strong feeling that it wouldn't work.

Danny dragged hand over his face. He didn't know the ghost who had kidnapped them, so even if his friends realized he was gone, they could never find him. He didn't even know this ghosts name.

Danny's eyes landed on Gray. This kid was weird. He came from a land of magic, so why had the ghost kidnapped him? How had the ghost even _found_ him? And how on Earth was Danny going to get Gray back home?

Danny had no doubt that he and Gray would escape, even if it took a while. Gray sounded powerful, and Danny was pretty powerful himself. Together they could escape.

The door opened and Danny jumped. The ghost stood in the doorway, a love sick puppy dog look on her face. Danny cringed and shrank back against the wall; he had a feeling there was another reason she had kidnapped two boys.

"He is sleeping," the ghost cooed, walking in and gazing fondly at Gray.

Danny said nothing. "You can talk to me little lamb," the ghost turned to him. "I mean you no harm."

"You kidnapped me. Excuse me for not feeling extremely talkative."

The ghost dropped to her knees and sat next to Danny. She ran her hand over his cheek, smiling. Danny cringed away. "Oh little lamb," she never moved her hand. "Please do not fear me. I saved you, I will make your dreams come true. Here you are safe, little lamb!"

"Stop calling me that." Danny snapped. "I'm not your 'lamb' or whatever. I'm not your _anything_ , actually."

The ghost shook her head sadly. "Oh, one day little lamb. One day you will see that I have saved you from your abuse."

"What are you _talking_ about? I'm not abused?"

"Aren't you though? Both of my lambs are!" the ghost had legitimate pain in her eyes. "Just look at the both of you? Gray with his bruises and pained arm; his tortured soul! And you, Danny," Danny flinched when she said his name. "You were exposed to a world that no human should ever see. You are half dead. You are only 14, and yet the world quiet literally rests on your shoulders. And no one even helps you; your friends, your family. They want you only when they need you, and leave once you are no longer convenient for them."

Danny glared at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Angrey."

"Angry?"

The ghost rolled her eyes. " _No._ It's Angrey. As in 'An' like Anna and 'Grey' like the color. Angrey."

Danny just nodded. It made no sense to him, but ghosts had lots of weird names. Angrey wasn't as weird as Skulker at least.

"Well Angrey," Danny started. "You got the wrong guys! Yeah our lives are rough sometimes, but there are hundreds of people out there with it a thousand times worse than Gray and I do. Why don't you help them?"

"You are special," Angrey told Danny. She had moved away from him and was now cradling Gray's head in her lap. The kid didn't wake up; clearly he had been tired. "You are both unique in every sense of the word. You, the boy that belongs neither with the living nor the dead. And he with the heart of ice, the past of pain, and talent unmatched. It comes as no surprise that you two are considered the most powerful boys in the universe."

Danny was shocked to hear that; him and Gray? The most powerful boys in the _universe_?

"And that is why I took you in." Angrey explained. "The two of you are too precious for your worlds; you admitted you were unhappy. Such powerful beings such as you deserve so much better."

Danny scoffed. "We don't deserve anything; no one _asked_ us to do what we do. We choose to. We don't deserve any more than anyone else."

Angrey shook her head. "That is what makes you so special. You, unlike others if they were put into this situation, expect nothing. No thanks, no payment, no glory. That's not to say you don't enjoy it, but you don't expect it. You have pure hearts."

"Let us go Angrey. We don't hate our lives!" Danny insisted.

Angrey shook her head. "You said so yourselves; you both admitted to hating your lives."

"We're teenagers," Danny countered. "We all hate ourselves sometimes! Our lives, our friends, our family; it's part of life! That doesn't mean we want to be taken from them!"

"But you were unhappy- you were sad. Here, after time, you will never feel that way again!"

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Angrey stood up, heading for the door.

"Sleep, little lamb," she insisted. "You will feel better when you awake."

Danny couldn't argue with the fact that he was tired. He watched as the ghost locked the door behind her, once again keeping Danny and Gray trapped.

The half ghost sighed, and layed his head on his arms, soon falling asleep.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"ANGREY!" Danny and Grey shouted, pounding on the door. They had been trying for the 10 minutes to catch their captors attention, but she wasn't making an appearance. They had both slept for hours- maybe even a day. Their cell didn't have a window, and even if it did they wouldn't have bee able to tell what time of day it was. It could be 2 AM for all they knew.

"You sure she was in here?" Gray huffed, giving up and sitting on the ground.

" _Yes._ " Danny hissed for the 20th time that day.

"What did she want?"

"For the millionth time Gray- She wanted to say how safe we were."

Suddenly, the door opened. Angrey walked in, trays and trays of food floating behind her. Gray and Danny backed against the wall, trying to keep away from their kidnapper.

"Please, my little lambs, eat!" Angrey smiled, offering strange food to the boys.

Danny wrinkled his nose. "What _is_ that stuff?"

"Only the most delectable and rare food I could find!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't even look edible."

Angrey beamed. "I assure you- it tastes most incredibly! I eat it almost everyday myself."

The boys weren't comforted by this- Angrey did have blue skin and pink hair after all.

Instead, they looked at each other, and bolted out the door Angrey had left open.

 **hey y'all- it's me! :D I just wanted to say some stuff. (And please read- it aint too long)  
A.) Thank you SOOOOO much for reading/commenting/faving/following/ect! It means a lot  
B.) I has a question! Should I write more fairy tail fics? Like more Gray angst? I feel like there just isn't enough of that in the world...**

 **C.) I'm board af cause I'm sick and have writers block on like ALL my other stories. So I'm gonna do something I did like, FOREVER ago! I AM TAKING FANFIC REQUESTS! So basically, here is the list of fandoms I'll (attempt) to write fanfics about**

 **Danny phantom**

 **Teen titans**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Supernatural**

 **Merlin**

 **Sherlock**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Divergent**

 **Avengers**

 **Hunger games**

 **(You may request others cause I know I'm forgetting something! If I know it, I'll write it!) Then you just give me a senario! (You get credit for the idea) I did then before with the story 'The Fairy Tail games'. The prompt was to re-write the hunger games with Fairy tail characters. It was cool! Kinda weird- kinda rushed- but it was fun! So yeah- I'M OUT! PEACE (::)**


	5. Welcome home

Chapter Five

Angrey screamed in anger as the boys raced past her. The two ran as fast as they could, but stopped when they saw where they were.

"What the _hell_ is this place?" Gray asked, looking around the room they were in. The place looked like a regular three room apartment that you could find anywhere in New York. The roof, however, was glass, so they could see out into the infinite swirls of the ghost zone.

"The ghost zone..." Danny said with wide eyes. His voice almost shook. He had never seen this part of the ghost zone before. Everything seemed darker- scarier.

"Run!" Gray snapped, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him along. Angrey was following them, and her green eyes now glowed red.

"COME BACK HERE!" She howled. The boys ran away, found the door, and jumped out into the ghost zone.

"Can humans breathe here?" Gray asked, right before they jumped.

"Yes!" Danny said, pulling Gray as he jumped into the zone. He went ghost, and pulled Gray along as fast as he could.

"Where are we going?" Gray wanted to know.

"Dunno," Danny admitted. "Right now I'm just trying to get us away from her."

Gray looked over his shoulder. "Then you might wanna fly faster- she's gaining on us."

He wasn't wrong- Angrey was closing in on the pair. Her eyes were pure red, and everything about her seemed to have gotten more evil; her hair snapped around her face like snakes, her nails had grown sharper, even her teeth looked more like fangs then they had before.

Danny shuddered, and tried to fly faster. Suddenly, Gray ripped his arm out of his grasp. "Wait!"

Danny turned to him. "What? What's wrong?"

Gray moved closer to one of the many doors in the ghost zone. "The symbol on this door- it's the symbol of Fiore."

With a shrug, Danny slowly opened the door. The two looked inside. Gray smiled as he recognized his home.

"That's Fairy Tail," He said, pointing to the building.

Danny smiled at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go home!"

"What about you?"

"I mean, I'm sure I'll find my way back soon-"

"Just come with me!" Gray suggested. Before either boy could say anything more, a cold hand rested on their shoulders.

"You, dear lambs, do not get to go anywhere." A numbing cold washed over both boys, and they blacked out.

Angrey smiled, and some of her anger melted. Now that the boys were no longer awake, they could no longer try to leave her. She smiled as she brought them back to their room. So innocent, they had no idea the gift she was giving them. They had no idea- so she would have to teach them.

Her heart felt heavy as she removed the food from their room. She knew they would soon be getting hungry. However, they didn't know. They had no idea how amazing her gift to them was. She would have to teach them. It would be painful, for both them and her, but she would have to teach them.

Long ago, someone- Angrey couldn't quite remember who- had given her the same lesson. And what a lesson it was. That was how she knew it would be painful; but surely her lambs would know it was harder for her than for them! Then they would never try to escape again- they would stay with her forever!

And so, for the next three day's, Angrey gave them nothing. She wouldn't let her lambs out, wouldn't allow herself to see them nor them to see her. No food, water, or gifts at all were given. It killed her to hear their insults, but she knew they would soon understand. They would!

The fourth day, neither boy was strong enough to use their powers. As saddening as it was, Angrey knew she couldn't allow them to attempt another escape. A week here, and their memories of their homes would be gone. Already, there were times where her lambs would question each other as to why they were trying to break out. It was unfortunate that one or the other always seemed to remember why.

(::)(::(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"This. Sucks." Gray groaned, rubbing a hand over his stomach. Angrey had seemed to have disappeared on them- she hadn't spoken to them in God knows how long.

Danny nodded in agreement. "I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my life."

"Me neither. I can't even use my powers."

"I don't think I could move." Danny sighed. "Do you think she's gonna kill us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean humans can only survive a certain amount of time without food and water and stuff. We got water from your ice- but we can't count on that anymore. Which means we only have a little time left, right?"

Gray closed his eyes. "Yeah, your right. If she doesn't feed us, we might die."

"Do you think she even knows humans need stuff like that?"

"Dunno. She hardly seems to understand humans. Where do you think she is anyways?"

Danny shrugged. The two boys where laying on the ground facing each other. Both were starving- quite literally. The growling of their stomachs were often the only sound in the room. Talking seemed to be exhausting.

"How long do you think we've been here?" Gray asked.

"Forever." Danny said, his voice a murmur.

"Do you think anyone is looking for us?"

"Like who?"

"Like..." Gray trailed off. "Like those umm... Those people..."

Danny looked at him strangely. "What people?"

"You know," Gray scratched the back of his head. "Those people... The ones we're trying to get back to. N- something. They live in that... uh... that one place?"

Danny shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about Gray. No one would look for us- we live here. We always have. I think the lack of food is getting to you."

Gray nodded. "Yeah... yeah I guess your right. I don't know what I was thinking... I just have this weird feeling-"

"It's hunger." Danny told him.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"At last!" Angrey beamed down at the boys. "Welcome home, my little lambs."

 **hey y'all- it's me! :D I just wanted to say some stuff. (And please read- it aint too long)  
A.) Thank you SOOOOO much for reading/commenting/faving/following/ect! It means a lot  
B.) I has a question! Should I write more fairy tail fics? Like more Gray angst? I feel like there just isn't enough of that in the world...**

 **C.) I'm board af cause I'm sick and have writers block on like ALL my other stories. So I'm gonna do something I did like, FOREVER ago! I AM TAKING FANFIC REQUESTS! So basically, here is the list of fandoms I'll (attempt) to write fanfics about**

 **Danny phantom**

 **Teen titans**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Supernatural**

 **Merlin**

 **Sherlock**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Divergent**

 **Avengers**

 **Hunger games**

 **(You may request others cause I know I'm forgetting something! If I know it, I'll write it!) Then you just give me a senario! (You get credit for the idea) I did then before with the story 'The Fairy Tail games'. The prompt was to re-write the hunger games with Fairy tail characters. It was cool! Kinda weird- kinda rushed- but it was fun! So yeah- I'M OUT! PEACE (::)**


	6. Memories

Chapter six

Danny never thought food could taste as good as it did then. Sure- it wasn't really something he would ever find in Amity Park- but it tasted good and made him full. That's all he wanted.

Gray was convinced they had no one looking for them- and for that Danny was grateful. Angrey seemed so insistent on them abandoning their homes, and Danny had soon realized how her 'home' was messing with their minds. There had been times Danny had forgotten his friends and family- but he held on to the memories like a life line.

Gray was too headstrong- that's what Danny kept telling himself. Gray was too headstrong, and if he remembered who he was and where he came from, it would put the two back in hell. So, as painful as it was to watch his new friend struggle, Danny wouldn't tell him about Fairy Tail.

Danny just reminded himself that once he made a plan, he could tell Gray everything and get his mind back to normal. Then his headstrongness could be a blessing instead of a curse.

"How are my little lambs?" Angrey greeted them the 7th morning of their residence with her.

Gray shrugged indifferently. While he didn't know _why_ , he knew he didn't like it here. He didn't like Angrey. He felt strongly like he was supposed to be someplace else- that someone was missing him. But Danny assured him he was crazy, so he brushed the feeling off.

"How would you like to play a game?" Angrey asked, leading the boys out of their room and into her home. On the table were a stack of board games, ready and waiting to be played.

Gray was beyond confused- he didn't recognize any of the games. They almost looked like they had come from a different world. But Danny, once again, told him he was nuts, so Gray played the games. He especially enjoyed the game Clue. Murder mysteries were fun!

 _Lucy would probably love this game..._ He thought. He didn't register that he didn't even know who Lucy was, and kept right on playing.

Angrey was happier than she had ever been in her life. Finally, her lambs felt no need to desert her! They would stay here with her forever, playing games with her, eating with her, and keeping her company. Never again would she feel the bitter sting of loneliness! At long last she had found what she had been searching for her entire life- love.

Danny wanted to cry. He hated I here. He enjoyed being in Walkers prison more than he liked being in Angrey's house. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his parents- he just missed them so much! And he didn't even know if they were looking for him. His heart hurt at the thought of never seeing them again.

And he didn't have a plan. He kept trying his hardest to think of one, but it wasn't easy when he had to constantly remind himself of what he needed a plan for. What scared him most was that he would go to sleep and wake up without memories of his life. He knew it was possible- Gray proved that.

"Danny?" Gray poked the ghost boy as they layed next to each other in their locked room.

"Yeah?"

"Am I crazy?"

Danny winced internally. "What makes you think that?"

Gray stripped his shirt off and rolled on his back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "I dunno. I just feel... Wrong." He played with his necklace. "I feel empty- like there's something missing. I don't really even know what it is- I'm just missing it. And it drives me crazy because I'll do anything to get it back, but I don't even know what it is! I feel so helpless and..." He trailed off. "Sorry. I really sound crazy now, huh?"

Suddenly, Danny started getting an idea. "What are you missing Gray?"

"I just told you- I don't know."

Danny shook his head, gears in his head whirling. "No, trust me! Explain it- explain what you're missing!"

Gray frowned, but tried anyways. "It's... It's a feeling."

"Yeah."

"I feel empty, sad, hollow. Like I'm not even myself anymore."

"Go on!"

Gray shook his head. "I sound crazy."

"Just keep going!" Danny pushed.

"I just feel like I'm nothing anymore. That whatever used to keep me going is gone and it's slowly killing me."

Danny snapped his fingers and tackled Gray in a hug. "You are a GENIUS!"

Gray pushed Danny away. "Are you on drugs or something man?"

Danny shook his head. "Love. You're missing love!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Love." Danny repeated, eyes sparkling like he just solved the mysteries of the universe. "The most human emotion to ever exist. Love. You're missing it and it's killing you literally. Running your mind into the gutter."

"Seriously Danny." Gray put a hand on his friends shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucy." Danny responded. Something warm and fuzzy exploded in Gray's chest. "Natsu, Erza, Wendy. Ul. Remember them? Remember Fairy Tail?"

Gray's eyes went wide.

Danny nodded with a smile. "They love you. And you love them. But Angrey took that away from you. That's what she's been trying to do to us the whole time! Take away our love for everyone else so we have no other option other than to love _her._ That's been her goal all along! She not evil- not really! She just needed to find the one thing she needed most- the thing anyone would do anything for!

"Which is?" Gray was starting to get a picture in his mind- A blond girl, a flame brained punk. The weird tattoo on his chest tingled slightly.

"Love." Danny said, standing up. "The only thing she needs is love."

"Ok, that you for that lovely presentation." Gray said sarcastically. "Now, _why_ exactly did you let me forget my life!? I thought we weren't going to do that!"

"It had purpose," Danny promised. "But now we have work to do."

"You're crazy- what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"We're going to escape!"

"We tried that already!" Gray pointed out. "In case you've forgotten, our last attempt got us starved for a few days. I really don't want to go through that again. How are we gonna get out of here?"

Danny thought about it for a while. Finally, he smiled. "Gray," He grinned. "Get ready to fight."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Find Angrey love."


	7. Friendship

Chapter seven

Fighting their way out of Angrey's proved easier said than done. Personally, Danny blamed Gray. He hadn't lied when he said the older boy was headstrong.

The plan had been simple enough; pretend that they still loved Angrey, and when she turned her back, run for it. Angrey would probably follow, and Danny knew the rest.

Then Gray messed up.

"How are my lambs?" Angrey greeted the two, as she did every morning.

Danny had smiled sweetly, as planned. Gray, on the other hand, barely hid the glare he sent her direction.

"What shall we do today?" Angrey inquired.

"How about more board games?" Danny suggested, glancing at Gray.

Angrey clapped her hands together in joy. "Absolutely! I'll go fetch them!" She scurried out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Great!" Danny turned to Gray. "Now all we have to do is- Gray?" The ice mage was gone.

Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Gray racing towards the door.

"Gray!" Danny whisper shouted. " _What_ are you doing!?"

"Getting out of here." Gray responded when Danny caught up to him.

"This wasn't the plan!"

"I got tired of waiting."

"Gray-" Danny was cut off when Angrey re-entered the room with a roar of fury. "RUN!" Danny shouted, pulling Gray with him into the ghost zone.

This part of the ghost zone was way more confusing than Danny had originally thought. Everything seemed darker- the air seemed heavier. All parts of the ghost zone were a bit cold and dreary, but this was just plan depressing. Gray rubbed his arm with one hand, still holding onto Danny as they flew.

"Is it always this cold here?" Gray asked. He was an ice mage- normal cold didn't bother him. But the weird coldness of this place- not only did it creep him out, but it chilled him to the bone.

"No..." Danny whispered, his breath visible. Angrey was chasing them, but it was like he couldn't process that she was. Danny hadn't felt this cold in his entire life.

Gray rubbed a hand over his eyes- he was getting sleepy. He glanced behind him and saw Angrey catching up fast.

"Hurry..." He slurred towards his ghostly friend. Danny gave him a helpless look.

"I'm trying! But it's so... dark here. And cold... I can't-"

Angrey screamed, and the boys winced. The sound pierced the silence of the ghost zone and echoed creepily.

Danny took a deep breath and pulled Gray harder. "Come on- I think we're almost out."

Gray almost questioned what they were out from, but he didn't have the energy- it was like he was being sapped of power.

"YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!" Angrey bellowed. "Come with me- or you shall die!"

Danny blink his heavy eyelids. _It's just the ghost zone..._ He thought. _What's so different about this place?_

Angrey continued to scream about how her lambs were doomed, still chasing them. Suddenly, the air warmed up slightly. Danny and Gray grew more awake.

"What changed?" Gray asked, looking around at the slightly brighter ghost zone around him.

Danny smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere!" He started flying faster, glancing around for the ghost he was looking for.

"She's gaining on us..." Gray warned, hands warming up to fight their kidnapped off.

"Good!" Danny made a sharp turn and Gray yelped. "What the hell man! Are you trying to kill me?"

Danny didn't answer- he finally had their destination in sight. "Hold on..." As Danny began his slow decent to the ghostly ice island below them, Angrey fired a ghost ray. It nailed Danny in the back and sent him and Gray crashing into the soft snow below.

"Ouch," Danny sat up slowly, shaking the snow from his hair. Gray jumped up, hands at the ready to fight.

"You DARE leave me?" Angrey howled, standing in front of the boys. "After everything I've done for you? You have no idea the peril that lies ahead for you both! I wish only to save you from that!"

Danny and Gray glanced at each other. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh the pain!" Angrey wailed. "The challenges! My lambs will be exposed to it all! Oh dear, oh dear!"

While Angrey sobbed, Danny turned to Gray. "Distract her," he whispered. "I have a plan!"

Gray was about to protest, but Danny took off across the snow cover field.

Angrey noticed quickly that one of her beloved lambs was gone, and was outraged. So, while Danny did God knows what, Gray fought.

"Ice make; LANCE!" Gray shouted, shards of ice flying towards Angrey. She dodged and growled at him, her nails extending into sharp claws. Gray yelped and jumped back as she swiped at him, barely missing being sliced to pieces.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Gray tried to reason with her, ducked to avoid his head getting cut off.

"You may not leave me again!" Angrey wailed. "I wish no harm to you, but you must stay with me!"

"I'm not happy with you!" Gray protested. "I want to go home!"

"Why?" Angrey demanded, her hands at her sides. "What is there for you to go home to? Friends who wrong you, jobs that hurt you, pain and suffering? Memories no one can understand, flashbacks that haunt you to this day?"

Gray gulped, wondering hoe she knew about those.

"I don't care! It's my home."

"A home where you don't feel loved." Angrey shot back. "You _asked_ to be taken away. You admitted your unhappiness!"

Gray scoffed, folding his arms. "Classic case of not knowing what you have until it's gone. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy- even Juvia. They're my family and I wouldn't leave them for anything."

Angrey glared at him. "They feel nothing for you."

"You are a _really_ bad lier."

Angrey paused and huffed, looking to the heavens. "You will never stay with me, will you?"

"Not if I have to leave my friends. Like I said, I wouldn't leave them for the world."

Angrey narrowed her eyes. "What if the only way to save them was to leave them?"

Gray tilted his head to the side. "What? What are you talking about- HEY!" Angrey pounced on the ice mage, pinning him to the ground.

"THE WORLD IS DOOMED IF YOU RETURN!" She yelled. "You're friends, your family, everyone and everything in the universe. My little lambs are the key to destruction; peril, pain and suffering await! The most important boys in all the universe- you can _not_ return!"

Gray thrashed around, trying to pull free. "What the hell are you talking about!? Let go of me!" As a last resort he looked around for Danny. "Danny! Help! Get her off!" But the ghost boy was nowhere to be seen.

"If I can't have my little lambs," Angrey raised a hand, claws extending. She glared down at Gray. "Than no one can."

With a swipe, she brought her claws down towards Gray's chest. Seconds before he would have been impaled Danny shouted, "Angrey, no!"

Angrey froze and glanced up at Danny, who had someone behind him. "Angrey," Danny said with fake sweetness. "I'd like to introduce you to a... well, an acquaintance of mine. Meet Kempler."

The ghost behind Danny stepped further out and smiled. "Will you be my friend?"


	8. The end (?)

Chapter 8

Angrey had never been happier in her life. Someone wanted to be her friend. Someone asked _her_ to be _their_ friend- not the other way around. She was so astonished by the adorable little ghost innocently smiling at her, she never noticed that her little lambs escaped. Gray and Danny ran away as fast as they could.

Angrey didn't even care. She had a friend- she had love. She and Kempler talked, and talked. Neither had ever had a true friend before. And now they did. Centuries of searching for the right person, and failing. Angrey almost laughed at herself for being so stupid. Why had she cared about her lambs anyway? She had love- and this time it was real.

Danny and Gray laughed as they took off into the ghost zone, leaving their kidnapper behind.

"That was brilliant!" Gray praised Danny. "How'd you know that would work?"

"Kempler wants to be everybody's friend- but no one wanted to be his friend. When you talked about missing love, I realized; that's all they needed. And when two people are alone forever, there's really only one thing to do."

"Get them together." Gray shook his head with a smile. "Damn, you're smart.

After that, they flew in silence. They had to go back into the darkest corner of the ghost zone, fighting the despair and cold. As much as neither of them wanted to be there, it was the only way to get home. Once they reached his door, Gray paused looking at Danny.

"Did you hear what Angrey said?" He asked, a bit awkwardly. Danny shook his head. "She said..." Gray scratched the back of his head. "She said that if we went home, we would basically screw over the universe."

Danny blinked. "Uh... what?"

"I know, it sounds crazy. But she was ready to _kill_ us- or at least me- in order to keep us from going home. Doesn't that freak you out a little?"

Danny shrugged. "Ghosts say stuff like that all the time, I guess. Besides, she seemed a little on the fruit loop side."

Gray laughed and looked at the door. "So... this is it, right?"

"What?"

"I mean," Gray put a hand on the door. "That once I go home, we won't get to see each other again, right?"

"Oh... yeah. I hadn't thought about that, but I guess you're right."

"It'd be cool if you came with me," Gray joked. "I know my friends would love you."

"Sam and Tucker would like you too." Danny laughed. "But... I mean, it's bad to switch worlds and stuff and we both need to get home. I'd love to but-"

Gray held up a hand to silence him. "I hate goodbyes." He said. And he jumped through the door.

"Me too..." Danny muttered as he closed the door on his new friend.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(;:)(::)(::)(::)

"GRAY!" Shouts of joy echoed as Gray walked into Fairy Tail. Immediately, he was surrounded by his guild mates, all demanding where he had been.

Lucy ran up and crushed him in a hug, soon followed by Wendy and Happy.

"I was so worried about you!" Lucy exclaimed. "I went to your house to see how you were doing and you weren't there! Mira said you hadn't take a job, no one had seen you, Natsu couldn't even sniff you out!"

Gray laughed and hugged Lucy back. "I missed you too, Lucy."

Natsu came up next, cracking his knuckles. "I owe you a kick in the teeth for making everyone worry like that!" Gray just laughed and half hugged the pink haired freak.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I made you worry so much, flame princess."

Natsu blushed. "I was _not_ worried."

Gray just punched his shoulder. "Are you hurt, Gray?" Wendy asked. "I could heal you-" Gray ruffled her hair.

"I'm fine kiddo, thanks." Wendy wrapped her arms around his waist, and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

Gray winced as someone thwacked him upside the head. Erza glared at him. "If you ever disobey me again, so help me God-" she then cracked his skull on her armor as she pulled him to her.

"Ow..." Gray whispered.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy questioned.

"Where were ya anyways?" Natsu wanted to know. He wouldn't admit it, but he _had_ been worried about his friend. Only because the other were, of course.

Gray shrugged, sitting down at a table next to Lucy. "Long story."

Lucy leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. "You know how I love a good story!"

With a smile, Gray agreed. "Ok, so I was kidnapped by a ghost."

Carla scoffed. "What nonsense!"

"No, really! And she took me to this place called the 'Ghost zone' in this place called New York. And that's where I met Danny..."

(::)(;:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Jazz practically chocked Danny, she was hugging him so hard.

"Jazz... Can't... Breathe!" Danny gasped, pulling away from his older sister.

"Where have you _been?_ " She snapped. "I told mom and dad that you were staying with Uncle Vlad for a while, but they're getting suspicious! And Sam and Tucker didn't know where you were-"

"I was in the ghost zone."

Jazz folded her arms. "Did you get lost or something?"

"More like kidnapped."

Jazz gasped. "Oh my God, are you alright? Who kidnapped you? Did they hurt you?"

"Lay off!" Danny pushed his overbearing sister away. "I'm fine! Where are Sam and Tucker?"

"Daniel James Fenton! You have been missing for 8 days, and you won't even tell me what happened?"

Danny sighed. "Lemme call Sam and Tucker- see if they can come over. That way, I can just explain it once." Jazz, unhappily, agreed.

Sam and Tucker were over at Fenton Works as fast as humanly possible- both crushing their best friend with hugs.

"Where _were_ you?" Sam demanded.

"Ghost zone- kidnapped; lot's of creepy stuff." Danny sat on the couch and his friends circled around him.

"You were kidnapped in the ghost zone?" Tucker clarified. "Was it Walker or Skulker?"

"Neither. New ghost. Her name is Angrey. And she lived in a part of the ghost zone we've never been to before. It's darker, colder. It was almost impossible to stay awake there- it was like it drained your energy. But Gray and I were fine, I mean we escaped."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Who's Gray?"

"A new friend. Angrey kidnapped him too. He's from a different dimension." No one found it surprising. Danny went on and explained the events that had occurred the past 8 days. At the end he paused.

"Angrey was a weird ghost, but she said something that bothered me."

"What's that?" Jazz asked.

"She said that if Gray and I went home, we'd doom the universe. She believed it so much, she was ready to kill us, just to keep us in the ghost zone.

After debating, they all decided that Angrey was just mental, and her word couldn't be trusted. Life went on normally after that.

Danny went to school, fought ghosts, and hung out with his friends. Gray went on jobs, fought with Natsu, and got stalked by Juvia. Their friends forgot the incident almost completely. _Almost._ There were days when Gray would look at the sky and wonder how there was a door into his world up there; think about how Danny was and how he was doing. Danny would space off in class and daydream about being in a world with magic and dragons. And while their friends insisted Angrey was insane, neither boy could forget her words of warning.

Both wondered if this really was the end.

 **THE END! :D HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED!**


End file.
